Coundown to Midnight
by skittellgirl
Summary: Henry and Vicki celebrate New Year's Eve. From the Date series


Title: Countdown to Midnight

Summary: Henry and Vicki celebrate New Year's Eve

Notes: From the "Date" series.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did own Henry (I know, get in line)

Rating: R to NC-17

They stood in a grand ballroom. Champagne flowed, the music was wonderful, and Vicki was clad in a teal strapless gown that clung to her every curve. Yet Henry Fitzroy couldn't have been more irritated if he had tried.

"Why did you bring me here again?" he hissed, looking over to Vicki.

"Because I attend the Policeman's Ball for charity every year," she replied, looking back at him, smiling impishly. "Besides, didn't I let you drag me to that art deco thing or whatever it was last week?"

Scowling, he replied, "That was _modern _art, and John Jacques is one of the hottest artists this year."

"Henry, it was Jell-O in bowls."

"It is supposed to represent the absurdity and flux state of the human condition," he huffed, still amazed at the fact that he was actually at this event.

"Well, I think he did a great job on the absurd part," replied Vicki, smirking. Hoping to tease Henry out of his foul mood, she stepped closer to him, and ran her hand slowly down the front of his shirt. "Besides," she whispered in a sultry tone, "how else am I gonna show off the hottest guy in Toronto?"

Dammit, she knew him _way_ too well. "Well, you do have a point love," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. She allowed him a few moment's indulgence, and then pulled back, saying "Whoa, boy, save some of that for midnight."

"What makes you think that's all that's gonna happen?" he said, peering at her.

She was about to respond when she heard a voice behind her, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?

Stunned, Vicki turned to see Crowley standing behind her. She grimaced, and responded, "Well, this is a public event, and I paid to be here. Also, I _am _a former cop. I think I have the right to see my friends when I choose to."

"Apologize to her," Henry snapped, glaring at Crowley.

Crowley looked at Henry, and her jaw almost dropped. Vicki grinned in triumph as she realized that Crowley thought Henry was hot. Hell, tonight he was especially fine, clad in his tux with a thin long tie. Vicki chuckled as Crowley tried her best to regain her composure. She gritted out, "Fine, have it your way, Nelson. Just keep your freaky deaky crap out of my party." With that, she stomped off to the bar, only to grab a glass of ice water.

Vicki burst out laughing, "My prince in shining armor. Thank you. Although if you need to, you could probably grab a bite off of her later," she finished, still chuckling at Crowley's reaction to Henry.

"Ugh, I wouldn't even bite that…wench," Henry spat. "Come love, let's dance."

Laughing, they made their way to the dance floor. As they spun around, Vicki thought that she had seen someone familiar. Sure enough, there about five couples from them, were Detectives Michael Cellucci and Kate Lam spinning, oblivious in each other's arms. Vicki nudged Henry, and said, "Look, there's Mike and Kate. They look happy, don't they?"

"Very," replied Henry. He had to admit, he didn't care one way or the other about Mike, but knew that Vicki did, and as such was glad to see the detective so well adjusted. After all, it also made it far easier for him and Vicki to be together now that Cellucci wasn't chasing after her like a lovesick puppy dog. Although, Henry mused, that could be understood.

Mike spotted her then, and smiled. He and Kate walked over, and Mike hugged Vicki. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Pretty good," she grinned. Mike turned to Henry, "Fitzroy."

"Detective," Henry replied.

"Geez, guys, don't gush," muttered Vicki. "Kate, your dress looks beautiful."

"Thanks, so does yours," Kate replied, smiling.

"Vic, can we talk for a second?" asked Mike. He turned to Kate, "I will be right back." He kissed her, and led Vicki out to the patio. Henry watched her go, with such love in his eyes that Kate commented, "You really care about her, huh?"

"She means the world to me," he replied, looking at her.

"I am glad that she is happy," Kate told him. "It makes Mike happy. I know that he isn't in love with her anymore, but they mean a lot to each other. I am glad that they are getting along again."

"As am I," Henry agreed. "Would you care for a spin on the dance floor while our significant others are talking?" After all, he was a gentleman.

Vicki watched smiling as Henry and Kate danced. She turned to Mike, "So, what's up, old partner?"

"It's about you and Fitzroy," he started.

"Dammit, Mike, I don't want to hear it!" she shouted, turning from him. Mike grabbed her arm, gently, and said, "No, Vic, that is not what I meant. What I wanted to say is…I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked, turning back to him. He sighed, and said, "I can see that he truly isn't going to hurt you. He loves you."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, curious.

"He looks at you like you are the only thing on this earth. He acts like the moon and stars hang on you. Hell, we are surrounded by beautiful young things, and the former Lord of Lechery hasn't even looked at one of them once. All he sees is you. I am a cop, and despite my behavior at times, I am not a completely unobservant idiot. I know that he would move heaven and earth to protect you. I don't like him. I don't think I ever will. But I do respect him, and I respect you."

"It means a lot to me to hear that, Mike," Vicki replied. "I am glad that you have found happiness too. Kate is the kind of woman you need, someone who wants kids and minivans. Not a stubborn half-blind PI with control issues. I hope that you find what you want with her."

"Me, too," Mike said, softly. "I will always be here for you."

"Likewise," Vicki grinned.

"Just one note," Mike said. "If, by some odd chance, Fitzroy does hurt you, I'll.."

"Don't worry," Vicki grinned. "I'll kick his ass myself."

After Mike and Vicki returned to their respective dates, Vicki said, "Okay, just how much of our conversation did you overhear?"

"Just about all of it," Henry replied, trying and failing to look ashamed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I swear."

"I know," Vicki sighed.

"About the kicking my ass part", Henry grinned, leaning closer to her. "I don't know if I would be into that per se. I have been known to indulge in some spanking, though."

"Henry!" she whispered, blushing. He grinned again. "Well, you did tell Santa that you were a naughty girl."

"Oh, no, I don't think so," she replied. "I am not that into pain, thank you very much."

Henry replied, seriously, "I was only teasing, my love. I would never force you to do something you didn't want to do."

"I know," she grinned. She kissed him again, and looked at the clock. "Oh , look, it's only ten minutes 'til midnight!"

"Then we had better hurry," he replied. He dragged a confused Vicki out of the main ballroom and into the hallway, listening for heartbeats, looking for empty spots. He noticed a familiar smell in one room and grinned to himself. Looked like Cellucci would be having a Happy New Year as well. He finally found an unoccupied room, and pulled her in with him.

"Henry, what's going on?" she asked, as he dropped to his knees. He said, "Well, the tradition is a kiss at midnight. I am merely…adding to it."

"What do you-oh!" Vicki cried out, as his tongue touched her wetness beneath her skirt. She wrapped her legs around his head, and he began to work her over with his mouth. She was panting, crying out his name as he assaulted her most secret place with his talented tongue. At 11:58, she was moaning unabashedly, crying out. Then he stood, and she moaned in disappointment. That changed when he quickly entered her. He thrust against her, and she bit her lip to keep the cries soft enough so that she would not be heard. At the stroke of midnight, Henry's own strokes sent her over the edge, and she cried out in release as he simultaneously found his own. He bit down on her neck, causing her blood to trickle down his throat. They were both panting, as Henry drew back and quickly licked the wounds to heal them. Jesu knew that he didn't want to have to explain _that _love bite to the party guests.

"Oh, my God, talk about a Happy New Year!" Vicki exclaimed, as she righted her dress and tried to get the flush out of her face. Henry grinned, and said, "Unfortunately, I believe we failed at keeping the 'freaky deaky crap' out of Crowley's party"

"Can we send her a tape?" asked Vicki. The look on Henry's face was priceless. "I was kidding, hon. There is no way I am sharing you with her."

"Good, because I don't want to be shared." he replied. "Shall we rejoin the party?"

"Of course," Vicki replied, taking his arm again. They headed out to the ballroom once more, stepping over the balloons and confetti. As they once again spun around the dance floor, Henry transmitted to Vicki, "I can't wait for this new year."

Smiling, Vicki silently transmitted back, "I can't wait for the next one, Your Grace."

The next one, indeed.


End file.
